


Day 23

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Nick Clark, Kinktober, M/M, Size Kink, Top Troy Otto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Troy isbig. It's really just a bonus.





	Day 23

Nick doesn’t believe in God but sometimes he just has to thank the man in the sky.

In the past, it’s been for small stuff – like getting a free score, the school not informing his mom when he skipped class, or his mom not noticing when he’s higher than a jet plane and not coming down anytime soon. It’s stupid in hindsight, now that the world has ended and the dead walk. Now he’s just grateful to wake up every morning, to get a good meal in his belly, or to hear news about his loved ones.

Of all the things he’s thank Him for, it has never been Troy – and that’s not to say he doesn’t _like_ Troy, because he does. Whereas Alicia is off with Diana, collecting teeth and hair and whatever else it is they do, and Madison is with Victor, undoubtedly getting shitfaced in a dam, and Walker and Crazy Dog have gone off to find others from the Nation, here at the bazaar it’s just the two of them. Troy follows at his side like a loyal dog, one the twitches in his sleep and snaps at people he doesn’t know. But he’s… Well, he is what he is, and loyal or not, it’s hard to say his life is better for having him in it.

Or that was until today – until the dam broke on the tension and chemistry crackling in the air between them, aided a bit by mind-altering substances. It was a flurry of hands, lips, skin, and teeth as they stumbled their way back to their room, where Nick stripped them of their shirts of their shirts and went to town on Troy’s pants.

And Jesus Christ almighty… This man is _hung_.

Nick has known he was bi since he was twelve, since he found the word and its definition in a library book on human sexuality. He’s mostly been with women over the years, a few fumbling attempts with guys but never anything significant. He’s watched _a lot_ of porn though and quickly caught on that, with guys, he has a size kink. And Troy has a sizeable cock.

He has to be at least eight inches, if not more. Nick’s eyes are wide as he reaches out to touch it, circling his fingers around the head. There’s a reverence in his touch as he slides his hand along the length – the _massive_ length.

Dear God does he want that in him – and dear God is he thankful that they’ve got lube because he’s going to need it.

Glancing up at Troy’s face, he sees that his eyebrows are raised. He grins up at him. “You ever measured?” ‘Cause he’s had to, right? With a ruler or even with another guy, which seems like a total porno thing to do, but he did with his best friend when he was thirteen. But Troy shakes his head and Nick guesses it doesn’t matter because it’s plain to see that he’s _big_ and that’s all that he cares about.

He grabs Troy’s collar and drags him down to his level, the bed dipping beneath his added weight. “We’re gonna do that someday but first,” he says, “you’re gonna fuck me.” Before Troy can respond, their lips crash together. It’s a messy kiss, over-enthusiastic and sloppy, but fuck if that doesn’t matter because Nick’s hand is reaching under his mattress for the tube of lube and all he can think about is good they’re gonna feel soon.

He shucks off his jeans and underwear, only pulling away for a second before they’re back to kissing. As he reaches down to finger himself, Troy pulls away. Nick’s brow furrows, pausing with a dab of gel on his finger.

“I want to watch,” he says; the doubt and confusion disappearing in a heartbeat as Nick nods vigorously.

“Want that too,” he murmurs.

He rubs his fingers together and slides them underneath him, lifting his hips so he can reach himself better. He slides in one finger easy, his other hand pressed into the mattress for support. In and out, in and out until he feels ready enough for a second – repeating the action, including scissoring this time. His eyes are on Troy the entire time, watching his expression and body. His lips curl into a grin when he reaches for his own cock, large fingers wrapping around the organ.

He’s up to three, and then four. He knows there’ll still be a burn when he’s got Troy inside him but that’s part of the pleasure. He tosses Troy the lube as he slides his own fingers out, laying back on the pillow as he slicks himself up and leans over Nick. His weight is comforting though deceptively light; Troy’s eating habits are the last thing on his mind though as he feels the tip of Troy’s cock against his hole. Every thought but _fuck_ and _need_ disappear from his mind.

There’s a discomfort as Troy presses in – a stretch and burn that’s not quite pain but not quite pleasure either. Nick squirms a bit, hand squeezing the older man’s bicep as he slowly sheathes himself to the hilt. He gasps when Troy bottoms out, tilting his head back.

It takes a few seconds before he adjusts; when he does, he nods and whispers, “fast. I want it fast.”

Troy obliges. He isn’t gentle, doesn’t fuck him like he’s a glass statue that’ll break. Hard, fast, _good_. He pounds into him and Nick can _feel_ it. Feel it reverberating up his spine and _God_ he’s big enough to hit his prostate every time. His nerves are on fire and his cock is straining, weeping against his belly. It’s not going to take him long at all to come.

Troy’s hands find perch on his hip and in his hair respectively. The one in his hair tugs at the strands, baring his neck as he presses long, wet kisses to the skin. Nick’s eyes close and his lips twitch when his lover whispers, “you’re so fucking tight,” in his ear. It’s like a jolt of electricity in his gut.

He can feel his orgasm twisting and turning beneath his skin, building and building until he’s quivering under the relentless force of Troy’s cock. He spasms when he comes, shooting off like a rocket, splattering both of them, and Troy _continues_. His beat starts to lose the consistency though, stumbling closer and closer to the edge. He’s coming undone and, when he does, Nick can see it on his face, see his parted lips and closed eyes and flushed skin. He comes inside Nick, hot and long and damn if it does drip out when he pulls away.

Nick lays back against the pillow, Troy propped up on his side so he doesn’t fall off the twin sized bed. Bliss loosens his limbs and his tongue, laughter bubbling up from his chest.

“You have the best dick ever.”

Troy snorts, pinches his side, and pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
